mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rain
I just noticed this: Rain's father is Argus, but in earlier iterations, it said his father was the general of the Edenian army. Retcon? SmokeSound off! 06:14, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Possibly ascended to god status somewhere. Kaihedgie :It said he got killed at the hands of Kahn. Most likely a retcon. SmokeSound off! 06:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Where is Rain? I think that Rain will not a playable character on DLC. Right? : First of all, sign your posts. Second of all, you're probably right; but he won't be in the first batch of DLC characters, that's been reserved for the Lady in Red and Kenshi. 17:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Brothers Before i can say the main topic, I want say that Rain's father in UMK3/MKT coul be his surrogate/adoptive father. Now, Rain is the older brother of Taven and Daegon or the youngest after Daegon? I think that he is older because Argus is still Delia's husband and maybe Rain born before being married with Delia and taven being born. What do you think??? Dragon NJMB 05:54, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Rain in Mortal Kombat 2011? I think that he's real or fake??? He has a violet color ninja and new costume... I think this is fake, this is just the alt costume of Ermac Arie81 09:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) What Arie said ^^^ --Byakuya600 11:31, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :He has glowing green eyes in the pic, so I'd say fake as well. It does just look like a recolor of Ermac. Would be cool though. --Azeruth 12:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) where does Rain appear in Mortal Kombat(2011)? and by the way, that costume right there looks epic! Rickmeister 18:29, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Rickmeister He's in The Temple. That's it though. --Byakuya600 21:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) It can't be real, look at Ermac's page. --Venommonster12 17:25, June 20, 2011 Rumored DLC ? Um............ under all the games rain has been in (in his page) Mortal Kombat 2011 it says (DLC Rumored) I just wondered why so if anyone knows why please answer , and its not just because hes under Rumored DLC (on the Mortal Kombat page) because I checked everyone else under that catagorie and it just cameo , so I was just wondering . 23:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak Massive influx of vandals + massive influx of I heard this from some person and now I think it's real = We get things written all over the place and can't track it all down. --Azeruth 23:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Um......... what 00:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak Sometimes we miss things. --Azeruth 00:46, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay 00:52, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak Rain cameo in Sindel's ending? I was just re-watching Sindel's ending and noticed a figure on the left hand of the screen on the last shot. Could this be Rain? I haven't been able to find anyone discussing if it could be, which is odd since the game has been out for a while now. Anyways, here's a screenshot. 18:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Smiley http://img33.imageshack.us/img33/5189/rainmk9.jpg I dont think so. 18:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Render Heres Rain (with kenshi) as seen on the Xbox dashboard http://img580.imageshack.us/img580/8224/img20110621060511.jpg His outfit looks very traditionnal though. Moma136 12:54, June 21, 2011 (UTC)